Badbury Rings
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: Alred and Arthur go to Dorset England. What will happen? i read this thing on shadow lands haunted places index.
1. Visit 1

Arthur Kirkland and his American boyfriend Alfred Jones decided that when the next time Alfred visited London, the two of them would go to Badbury Rings in Dorset, England, a well known hotspot for paranormal activities. At night when it was pitch black with nothing but two video cameras with night vision.

They parked the car at the entrance. Alfred looked out the windshield. "Well, here we are." He looked at Arthur who was staring out into space with his hands in his lap clenched into fists and shaking. "Arthur? You okay?" Alfred asked his boyfriend. Arthur blinked. "Huh? Yeah. I-I'm fine. Completely and totally fine." Alfred looked at Arthur. He turned Arthur's chin so they were facing each other. Alfred leaned in and captured Arthur's lips in a chaste kiss. "You don't have to be scared. If anything tries to hurt you, I'll kick it's ass." Arthur smiled slightly. "I'm fine." he whispered. "That's more like it! Now let's see if we can catch some ghosts!" Alfred said. Arthur took in a ragged breath and got out of the car, Alfred following behind.

Alfred was walking on a dirt path with one camera pointed in front of him and Arthur walking behind him with the other camera, pointing it in diferent directions. "Alfred, I don't like it here. I wanna go home." Arthur whined. "Arthur, we're fine. Do you see anything that's gonna hurt us? No. Quit worrying. You got me." Alfred said, stopping to put a comforting hand on his boyfriends cheek. Arthur leaned into the touch and sighed. "You're right. I'm just overreacting." Alfred smiled. "Good. I'm gonna go ahead and see what I can find. You gonna be okay by yourself?" he asked. Arthur nodded. Alfred pulled Arthur into a kiss. "If anything scares you, scream and I'll come running." Alfred whispered against Arthurs lips. Arthur nodded and kissed Alfred chastly.

When Alfred was out of sight, Arthur began searching the darkness, lighted only by the light above the camera lense, for anything paranormal. Suddenly a twig snapped. "Alfred? Is that you?" he yelled. Then he heard rustling in the bushes. "Alfred if that's you it isn't funny!" He was about to scream, but he heard a scream ahead of him. Then he saw Alfred running in front of him. But instead of coming towards him, he ran across the road. _'Why the bloody hell is he running that way? Is someone chasing him?'_ Arthur thought.

But then he saw _what_ was chasing him. It looked like an ancient scar-faced warrior on horseback. "Iggy! Get this the hell away from me!" Alfred screamed. Arthur couldn't breath. He was laughing too hard. "You know how you always told me not to cry when I'm scared? What about when I'm crying because something is too hilarious!" Arthur was laughing so hard, the camera was shaking terribly. Luckily they had a program on their computer that could make the footage non-shakey.


	2. Visit 2

After their little incident last night, Alfred and Arthur decided to go back the next night, but stay in the car. Alfred was leaning against the wheel staring at the stars. "Ya know you could have helped me last night." he mumbled. Arthur sighed. "I said I was sorry. At the time I couldn't even breath let alone help you." Arthur crawled into Alfred's lap and put his arms around the American's neck. "I really am sorry. Forgive me?" Arthur put on his 'forgive-me-or-no-sex-for-a-week' pout. Alfred kissed him and trailed his hand up Arthur's shirt. Arthur gasped at the touch.

Alfred took off Arthur's shirt and started playing with the blonde's pants line. "I love you, Iggy." Alfred whispered. "I love you too, Alfie." Arthur ran his hand through Alfred's hair. Alfred kissed up Arthur's chest and over one nipple while his right hand ran through Arthur's hair and the other one massaged his left nipple. Arthur let a low moan escape his mouth. "Nng...Alfred..." Arthur moaned.

He has scars all over his body, which he would think would make him not very attractive, but it never seems to bother Alfred. Even so, Arthur went and got a few tattoos to cover up the most pronounced of his scars, so that when Alfred touches him there, he'll only be aware of some very impressive inkings instead of unsightly souvenirs from days he hopes are long past. When Alfred was only inches away from Arthur's erection, he saw what looked like a disfigured dwarf-like creature. "What the hell?" Alfred yelled. Arthur looked at what Alfred had yelled at and screamed, jumping sideways off of Alfred's lap. "Who the fuck are you?" Arthur screeched. The figure didn't answer. It just walked away. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other. Alfred dove for the keys and started the car. They sped away leaving whatever it was far behind. "Hey Artie?" Alfred asked, voice shakey. "W-what?" Arthur asked, breathing heavily. "Have you noticed that whenever we come here, more things happen to us?" Alfred asked. Arthur thought about that and not the dwarf-thing. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, first it was you being chased, then us being spied on. What would happen if we came tomorrow night and the next night?" Alfred looked at Arthur. "If something happens to me, I'm coming back and haunting your ass for life!*" Arthur chuckled. Don't worry. If we come in contact with a witch, we'll see whose magic is more stronger." Alfred slowly turned his head toward Arthur. "Not funny, man. Not funny!"


	3. Visit 3

The next night they came back, things went a little different. They were walking the road with the same camera's and they went their seperate ways. This time, it was Arthur who got scared. He was walking in what seemed like a medow. Then, he pointed the camera infront of him and saw what looked like a woman in a black dress. Now if you would have seen her, she would have looked like a psychic that you brought along. A psychic that looked like the freaking girl from the movie _Orphan_! Arthur screamed. The woman looked at him and then vanashed. "Arthur? Arthur!" Alfred ran up to Arthur. He turned around and collapsed into his boyfriends arms. "Artie? Arthur what's wrong?" Alfred was worried. "Lady...black dress...our last night here is tonight!" He looked up pleadingly at Alfred. Alfred had never seen his boyfriend act like this. He held onto Arthur for dear life, letting his shirt get soaked with tears.

When they were walking back, they heard a gunshot behind them. They turned around and saw two ghostly soldiers with muskets pointed at each other. They were dressed exactly as Alfred and Arthur were at _that_ time. The same British and American uniforms. Arthur looked up at Alfred who was staring wide eyed into space thinking of the Revolution. Arthur turned his boyfriends head so they were facing each other.

"Alfie, those days are long gone. I know I didn't love you then, but I love you more than anything now! Please forget those memories." Arthur whispered the last part. Alfred looked at his boyfriend and hugged him for all he was worth. "Let's go home. We do have a 13 year old daughter alone at home with Francis, you know." Arthur said. Alfred looked up paler than a ghost. "Oh shit!" He picked up Arthur and threw him over his shoulder yelling, "Daddy's comin' baby!" Arthur was laughing the whole entire time until Alfred called over his shoulder, "Hey Artie! After tonight, you wanna get married?" Arthur stared at him. "Yes!"

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! I tried to turn the witness reports in how Artie and Alfie would see it if they investigated. I've seen the woman when I went to England last year for my cousins wedding which was a real disapointment cause the we got rained out!**


End file.
